FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Beavers
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Beavers". Review Title Card: Has Chase on it with a standard background. There’s also a couple of beavers on it as well. Scene 1: It’s a stormy day in Adventure Bay. A beaver is watching its home being destroyed by the storm. It then comes up with an idea. The beaver has moved to Farmer Yumi’s farm, as it’s taken a piece of wood. Chase is helping Farmer Yumi. Chase can’t move a haybale, so Farmer Yumi does it, saying “I don’t mind “baling” you out”. Clever. The chicken coupe then falls over, and the eggs go flying into the air. Just the way Zuma yelled out “The chickens!” was awesome. The chickens all run off, as Chase manages to catch them all with some baskets. Farmer Yumi applauds him on his work. Zuma sees that someone has been munching on the posts. The front of the barn then falls over, as Chase notices that the same person has chomped on the barn, as more starts to fall over as well. The Farmer says that she knows who is chomping everything, saying that it’s Chompy, the beaver that lives at the pond. That’s obviously the beaver from the start of this episode. Zuma and Chase then run off to get Ryder. Analysis: ****, Both Chase and Zuma were awesome here. Just the way they were talking, and their animations, were funny. The story arch was set up quickly Scene 2: Ryder is scratching Rocky’s stomach, as he’s laughing saying that it tickles. Chase and Zuma then run over, and assess the situation with Farmer Yumi to Ryder. Ryder says that they have to resolve the issue. Marshall is walking down the Lookout driveway with a soccer ball when he gets the call from Ryder. He then kicks the ball toward the Elevator, but the door shuts as the ball quickly flies toward it. The ball is then sent back as Marshall says “Marshall shoots...he sc...” He then gets hit by the ball, and falls back into Rubble and Skye. The ball now goes back toward the Elevator, and makes it inside this time. Marshall says “Hey, I scored again!” The pups laugh. Analysis: ***1/2, The pre-Elevator scene here was pretty unique, and can be confusing. If you didn’t get Marshall’s line at the end, it’s basically him just saying that he got the ball in the Elevator “again”, thinking it made it in the Elevator the first time when it really didn’t, as we know. Lookout: Rubble is needed to use his digger to help fix the barn and coupe, by holding up the barn while Rocky fixes the beams. Rocky is needed to fix the beams. Chase is needed to track down chompy.   Scene 3: Farmer Yumi thanks Ryder for coming. Ryder has Rocky and Rubble look for more wood they can use for new support beams. Chase then races off to go look for Chompy. Analysis: **, Rocky had some nice voice acting here. Scene 4: Ryder and Yumi are holding up a ladder, as Rubble puts up the front of the barn. Rocky then uses his ratchet to screw in some nails to a new piece of wood. Rubble then backs his truck away from the barn, as the barn is holding. Yumi thanks the pups and Ryder. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. Scene 5: Chase is tracking down Chompy, as he finds him dragging a piece of wood. Chase tells him that it’s time to take a little break. He then fires his net at him, but Chompy just chews right through the net. Funny. Chase then calls Ryder, and tells him that he’s at the pond. Ryder says that he’s on his way. Analysis: ***, It was funny to just see chompy chomp through the net. That’s what a beaver would do. Good characterizing. Scene 6: Ryder comes to the conclusion that the storm washed away Chompy’s lodge, and that he’s trying to rebuild it. He says that they’re going to help him. He then calls somebody with his Pup-Pad. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. Scene 7: Rocky puts the finishing touches on repairing the chicken coupe, using old chair legs to hold it up. Rocky says, as the chickens go back into the coupe, “And I think they like it!” Awesome line delivery. Ryder calls them, to tell them to bring any extra wood to the pond. Ryder then gets a call from Mayor Goodway, who tells him that something has munched on her totem pole of Chickaletta. Ryder then has chase go to City Hall, to see if any other beavers are there. Alex is in his tree-fort, as he notices a beaver eating his tree. He then calls Ryder, to assess the situation. Ryder tells him that Chase will help him. Ryder tells Chase to get to Alex’s tree-fort. Chase calls Ryder to tell him that there are multiple beavers. Ryder tells Chase that beavers communicate by smacking their tails. Chase then smack his tail on his truck to get the other beavers to get in his truck. Analysis: ****, Rocky, yet again, had some awesome voice acting here. Stuart Ralston is just awesome. It was funny to see other beavers chomping around the town. Seeing Chase smacking his tail to get the beavers’ attention was smart. It’s actually how beavers communicate, that wasn’t made up. Scene 8: Rubble and Rocky have brought extra wood to the barn. Chase arrives at the pond with the other beavers. After a while, the beavers have constructed a new lodge out of the wood. The pups ask if they can use the waterslide that they made. Chase actually asked that, with awesome line delivery. Chase asks Rocky if he wants to try it, but Rocky denies, saying that he’ll just sit in the sun. The beavers then chomp the end of the board he was sitting on, sending him into the water. The pups, including Rocky, Ryder, and the beavers all laugh. That ends the episode. Analysis: ***1/2, More of Rocky’s aqua-phobia. There’s definitely going to be a whole episode based on that. Some could argue that there has already been one, but I mean a whole episode based on it. Maybe a backstory on how he developed it. Something. He needs the extra development. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6.5 out of 10. This episode was pretty good. There was a lot here, like more from Rocky's aquaphobia, and Zuma and Chase being awesome. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - He was good here. 2. Rocky - More from his aquaphobia. 3. Zuma - He was decently funny in this episode. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien, Pups Save the Diving Bell, & Pups Save Jake (6) Season 2 Average: 6.5 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews